Unexpected arrival
by Sasuyu
Summary: Sasuke returned to Konoha after 5 years d absence, after the announcement of its best friend on the person who he loves most to the world... The characters do not belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto.


_Another! _

_Enjoy it!_

_Sasuyu_

* * *

**_Unexpected arrival_**

Sasuke returned to the village after five years of absence. Sound to him had missed him, as well as his friends and a certain person in particular. Naruto, left for mission for the returned nth time to Konoha, had him convinced to return to the village by hearing(understanding) of the mouth his best friend that Sakura would accept almost all the proposals of marriage. It had made for him poured a cold sweat into the back learner. He had left the team taka by saying to them he owed absolutely brought in the village, that they accepted without jibbing.

He passed by the only road which allowed enter or to leave Konoha. He remembered this day as if it was yesterday. This day or he had to leave on the place of take with him. He entered by the doors of the village wide open and lives as in their habit, Kotetsu and Isumo in their post. When they transfer him past, Isumo visited at once new Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto.

The young brown looked around him. This city that he had so much known and who that has not changed. Looking at everything around him, the steps finished by the guided to him, as before. He noticed by looking at his house that she had been maintained what made him smile. He entered at him and found her as before, furniture on the same place. But he was not able to push his visit farther, the bell of enter that be makes listen.

That is Naruto of the other side. He had been ran the entire road. He had his hat of Hokage in the hand and carried the garment of Kage. But his was red for the fire. The fair-haired man smiles to him by holding out him the hand. He had seen even happier, maintaining his realized dream. Sasuke tightened the hand and squeezed that of his friend in his.

_Welcome! If you want, I give you her address, says the fair-haired man with a small smile.

_Non thank you. She always lives at her parent's?

_They died, but yes, she lives there.

Sasuke shivered. «To her too? »he thought.

He left Naruto in the doorway and closed the door of the house. He walked to the rose without pressing it. He never lives him, but Naruto smiled of quite its teeth. Leaving his steps the guided, him finished by arrived some minutes later in front of the house. He lives a girl of lad in front of his door. He saw her at the beginning of this line. She watched Lee courting her. «He's not changed »thought the young man.

By hearing sounds of footsteps in their direction, the pretenders turned around and held their breaths by seeing the last one of the approached Uchiha. The line parted in two gradually by leaving him past between them. He got closer step by step, the one who occupied all her thoughts for more than five years. He saw her trembling in front of the rows. Of fear or happiness? He has known how to say it. He eventually arrives in front of her.

_Hello, he says with a soft voice.

Sakura fell, his legs not supporting her any more under the shock emotional. Sasuke caught up her, by holding its body firmly against his.

_Sa, Sasu, Sasuke she says.

He smiles to him and she still found him better beautiful that before. He embraced her as a bride and carried her to the house. He closed the door once entered. He put down her slowly on the sofa, sat. He is sat near of her. He saw her quite pink, even more beautiful than the last time he has seen. As he could not any more hold on, he bent forward and kisses a little bit fervently. She did not answer him at once, surprised, but answered him with the same ardour in passing the arms around the neck for the prolonged. After the kiss, they parted.

_I love you, they whisper slowly at the same time.

They smile tenderly and resumed their kiss, not take care no young men who made party of the line, who observed them through windows. He broke the second kiss and squeezed her hardly against him, not wanting to be separated of her.

_I am sorry, he says to her slowly. This day, I did not want that you are hurt, I …

She put a finger on her mouth, smiling to him smile she has never made for anybody. He saw in the eyes of love, of the enjoyment and the sincerity. The most beautiful eyes he never seen.

_I know. But if you returned, that you felt something for me. Even a little, by knowing that try of me found a husband.

He got closer of her to blow on her lips:

_Now you have ever to look for a husband.

He kisses lovingly tightened she stuck to him. Now, the last one of the Uchiha knew. Never haven't he found the sincerity, love and the happiness with another person than Sakura.

End

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
